


I Heard Your Prayer

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Prayer, Purgatory, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Castiel a entendu la prière de Dean. Et s'est relevé.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	I Heard Your Prayer

Seul contre tous.

Six léviathans. Un ange.

Le combat était loin d'être gagné. 

Castiel se contentait de suivre ses ennemis sans un mot, obéissant. 

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se décide à lancer l'assaut. 

Mais il n'était pas en bonne position. 

Et lorsqu'un coup s'abattit sur sa tête, il s'écroula à terre, sonné. 

Son corps tentant de redevenir maître de lui-même. Mais sa tête, embrumée, n'avait plus la force de l'aider.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit. La voix lointaine de son ami. Castiel se raidit. Et la voix fut plus distincte que jamais. L'ange écouta sans prêter une seule seconde de son attention aux monstres qui grouillaient autour de lui. 

Il écouta cet homme s'ouvrir à lui. 

Se confier. 

Mettre des mots. 

Pour lui. 

Pour Castiel. 

Pour lui pardonner.

Tout était plus clair, maintenant. Son champ de vision était revenu. Sa tête s'était stabilisée.

Et les coups de Castiel furent plus fort que jamais. Plus désespérés. 

En quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus que lui.

L'ange, sur le point d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami.


End file.
